


Be Not Afraid of Greatness

by d_v_whelan



Series: The Ashtown Trio [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_v_whelan/pseuds/d_v_whelan
Summary: A random wastelander talks about his random wastelander friends.





	Be Not Afraid of Greatness

I'm sure there are a lot of people out there with stories like mine. Hey, there's stories way more interesting than mine _everywhere_. But you're here, so I guess you wanna listen. If you really want to hear about it, I'm sure every jerk in New Vegas knows a farmer. And if you don't, well, now you know me. Mack Robinson. A big nobody farmer boy. I could've been more. I could've left. But that's what my friends did, and they're dead.

They were my friends, anyway. Just the two of them. For a while. Then they left me and they died. At least I thought they died, for a while. I never heard from either of them again. I heard _about_ them, though. From other people. 

Rowan… What was her last name? Vasquez? Villanueva? No, Villalobos. Like a wolf. But a wolf is not the animal I would use to describe Rowan. Maybe a crow. Some sort of annoying, asthmatic, abrasive crow. She lived with her dad in one of the shacks on the other side of the cornfield. They had the NCR banging on the door all the time, 'cause he was always too drowned in liquor to do his job. That was when we were kids. She was always hanging at my house 'cause she hated her dad, and the worst part of that was that she was always coming onto me. Took forever to get her to realize I don't like chicks. 

Now, don't get me wrong, I liked Rowan. It's just kind of hard to remember fond things about her when all she did was hang over my shoulder, you know? Anyway, our little shantytown got attacked by fiends on a freakin' daily basis 'cause the NCR doesn't do anything to protect us. They just want our corn. Anyway, I guess one day Rowan got tired of living here, 'cause she left with some raiders when we were seventeen. Not even a word, she just left. I thought for the longest time that she got herself kidnapped by them, and I almost wanted to go save her. Morgan stopped me, though, and nowadays I know Rowan did it on her own... I hope. I don't think raiders treat even their own too kindly.

Speaking of Morgan, Morgan Jailer, she was great. Her parents got killed in a raider attack when we were ten, and she moved in with me and my family. She was quiet, and could read. She taught me. I don't remember her parents, but I sure wish I did; real shame they got murdered. There's not much to say about her. Not long after Rowan left, and not long after Morgan stopped me from going out there and getting myself killed, _she_ left. I knew I'd never make it without her, and I hated her for a while, for leaving without me. But I accept it now. I would've just held her back. Either way, I haven't heard from her since. Fifteen long years and who knows where she's at. 

Back to Rowan, though. Now _here's_ a story. She never talked to me again, not even a letter with a damn courier, but I heard stories. Who knows if they're true, but apparently she ran with those fiends a while, and ended up accidentally killing one of their leaders. I guess that's a big no-no with those guys, because she got kicked out. I have a feeling they were actually trying to kill her and she just ran away, like the cowardly crow she is. Heard she went all the way across good old America and went to Deesee. DC? I don't know. 

Anyway, I guess she joined up with those guys in the power armor. The Brotherhood, right? Brotherhood of Steel. I guess they're better over there in the east, 'cause it sounds likes she's in the big leagues these days. Flying in some big, fancy pre-war airship while she writes down all the stuff they steal. At least that's what I've heard. Sort of unfair, since she was always sort of dumb, but now she's on an airship surrounded by technology while I'm digging holes to plant seeds. Guess I'm the dumb one now.

Anyway, Morgan told me some quote once that I thought was sorta interesting. Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. Shaking Spears or something, I think. Right. Morgan, Rowan, and me, in that order. I'm still waiting for my greatness. Hmph.


End file.
